


Jakku?  More Like Snackku

by ChubBee (NotSoBusyBee)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Good Kylo Ren, Jakku is more hospitable, Lactation Kink, Low Conflict, Pregnancy Kink, Reduced/Simplified Plot, Stuffing, Weight Gain, XWG, chub kink, mutual gain, other characters aren't really around until chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoBusyBee/pseuds/ChubBee
Summary: In a universe where technology allowed for better terraforming and hyper-abundant food, Jakku is actually a much easier place to survive… if still rather boring, backwater, and underpopulated.  So, rather than struggling so much to survive, Rey just took to continuous comfort eating.Meanwhile, Finn’s crash on Jakku happens in such a way that Poe and BB-8 never crashed with him, leaving him with just Rey… and without anything else to drive him and Rey to action, they're free to simply eat and relax on a desert planet.However, Finn may be underestimating just how much a lonely, touch-starved girl could be willing to spoil and dote on him...  and just how much food there'll be.Starts with mutual WG, steadily leads to pregnancy and lactation and other characters becoming involved.Be warned, weight gain exceeds the 400 lbs+ range.Also, I respectfully refuse to apologize for the bad title pun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't overthink all the possible implications of stuff I changed, because I'm not a hardcore fan and I didn't really fully consider that kind of thing. I just wrote this for WG's sake mainly.
> 
> Appetite, biology, and consequences of being fat are also handled slightly unrealistically on purpose. (Largely through sci-fi explanations, and just the general handwave that Star Wars humans are technically from another galaxy and might not really be exactly the same as us)

Jakku? More Like Snackku

 

On Jakku, a desert world pockmarked by many oases of varying size, Rey went about her usual schedule, waddling back to her makeshift home as usual with a large waterskin and a bunch of foraged leaves and twigs. It was nothing unusual for the inhabitants of Jakku, who mostly took part in a simple, rather “dumbed down” version of hunting and gathering along with their scavenging. Thanks to high-tech but very cheap and widespread food replicators, anyone could survive indefinitely simply by collecting enough water and organic material to operate a food replicator. Solar energy would do the rest, as the replicators absorbed it extremely efficiently. They could also be given excess organic material to use for operating fuel rather than food mass. It was quite helpful, as this organic material could truly be just about anything organic, and not merely biomass or things that were potentially edible in the first place.  
  
The replicators themselves were a dime a dozen, as they were in turn able to be created by other kinds of replicator, at least as disassembled parts if not a fully prepared replicator outright. Therefore, there was nothing special about Rey having one.

But overall, Jakku was still pretty unimpressive. It used to be full of life at one point, but no one had ever bothered to fully and properly restore it. They’d simply smattered it with large, typically lake-sized oases dotted with lush islands and surrounded with trees and vegetation. People lived around these oases, and they could be quite beautiful, but it still wasn’t anything particularly exciting. Life was laid-back and sluggish, the population still wasn’t particularly high, the buildings were still very modest, and everyone mostly just passed each day simply eating and relaxing.  Despite the food replicators, salvageable ships, and other technology, things were actually still rather low tech and simplistic in other regards.  While there was travel and trade between each oasis, especially the biggest and most active ones, the average person didn’t bother… It didn’t help that each oasis was kept full with rain and groundwater, and kept from being stagnant and unhealthy with various organisms living in them and also hidden underground channels, both natural and artificial.  Meanwhile, there were hardly any above-ground rivers or streams to facilitate travel between them. That meant that anyone who did it had to brave wilderness and desert expanses for quite some time, lowering people’s motivation. Even then, Rey’s oasis wasn’t particularly special anyway. It wasn’t terrible either, but it was definitely one of the quieter and less developed and eventful ones. The terraforming had also warmed Jakku a bit, turning it into a more conventionally hot, semi-arid tropic climate rather than an outright desert that could be surprisingly cold sometimes. Still, it was manageable enough to survive pretty easily.

While gathering material for her food replicator, Rey also sometimes searched for metal, scrap, and certain minerals for her other, industrial replicator… but as failing to do so didn’t impact her food supply or shelter, it was a rather easy lifestyle that was directly responsible for her expanded figure.

Rey was very generously proportioned, weighing in at somewhere between 250 and 300 pounds and wearing light clothing that did little to hide it. She gained pretty evenly throughout her body, but could debatably count as an hourglass figure… Of course, her fat, squishy stomach was what made it so debatable, especially when she was full. Her top didn’t cover her belly at all, on purpose due to the climate, and her hefty breasts completely filled it out, stretching it taut thanks to the fact that they were each almost the size of her head. Her flabby, jiggly, tanned belly wobbled with every step she took. Her thighs and ass were equally thick and fat, shown off well by the fact that she wore a simple, thin-fabric pair of beige shorts, and she had an impressive, wobbly bubble butt.

She was fully aware of her full, overfed figure, but she was rather fond of it. No one had ever told her to dislike it or try to avoid it, and it was simply what was normal in her mind. Even if she was struggling with finding scrap, she would never go hungry in the slightest.

When Rey got to her simple, improvised home consisting of the interior of an old ship, she immediately loaded up the food replicator with everything she had, enough to get her about twenty pounds of food before she’d need a restock. The replicator was about the size and shape of two large microwaves put together, with an area for loading materials in on the top, and a bottom half that actually looked very similar to a microwave in build. However, the food could be made at whatever temperature was most appropriate, rather than it being merely designed to heat things up. It was also hooked up by both wires and tubes to an attachment resembling a mini-fridge, which actually provided both more storage space and more space to multitask on manufacturing food components.

Rey quickly typed in what she wanted, as the replicator was still a “primitive” and “simple” model in many aspects, despite being a technological marvel just by virtue of its overall concept. It was also mostly self-repairing and self-maintaining. It was originally designed specifically for anti-famine, long lasting energy, and curing malnutrition, as were most food replicators that Jakku had access to.

As a result, everything it made tended to be rich, hearty, and high in nutrition but also calories and fat. Typical cuisine was tasty and filling, but characteristically was either very dense, greasy, creamy, or some combination of the three. Much of the food being either strongly salty or strongly sweet was also a common feature. Due to their original purpose, they could also create appetite stimulants and digestive efficiency boosters… But the replicators were still outdated enough that it was common for tiny amounts of those substances to leech into the food even when not specifically requested. In short, Jakku’s food replicators would almost undoubtedly cause you to put on weight.

After a whole life of living on addictive fats and sugars as well as being constantly, unwittingly dosed with the small concentration of anti-malnutrition additives unintentionally lingering in all her food, Rey was truly a glutton, through and through.

The meal Rey got was huge and woefully unbalanced, looking exactly like the type of thing someone with no restraint would eat without supervision. Lots of sweets, a thick half-gallon shake, a big pile of greasy high-fat meat, and plenty of buttery, creamy, carb-loaded starches. She ate every last bite, moaning in pleasure and making herself two more hefty helpings of meat and starches before finally finishing.

She rubbed her belly contentedly by time she was done, and gave a loud belch, scraping the scant leftovers back into the food replicator. She usually didn’t bother to make anything that wasn’t almost entirely edible, after all… But looking at what the replicator had left, she’d wiped out about 2/3rds of the fresh feedstock she’d just gathered. She briefly cursed her laziness, knowing she could’ve easily brought back a lot more. She’d just have to go out again in a few hours, or else her next major meal would be too small for her.

Noticing that she still had a little room left, but not for anything too substantial, Rey decided to remedy it by having the food replicator extrude a big cup of warm, sugary icing, runny enough that she could simply drink. Still, it remained thick and rich enough that it was a rather slow drink, so Rey ended up impatiently helping it along by using a spoon to shovel it in her mouth faster. That used up another 10% of the feedstock, but it tasted and felt so amazing that Rey didn’t care.

No one had ever told or even implied to Rey that she shouldn’t eat so excessively, or that there was anything wrong with eating whatever, whenever, no matter how piggish and overindulgent you looked. Therefore, she didn’t have the slightest bit of shame about her feast. There were crumbs and a couple of stains on her clothes, there was still a bit of frosting around her face, and she left the mostly emptied cup of frosting simply lying on the floor… There’d also been no one to impress rigorous cleanliness on her. She knew the basics, and she wasn’t smelly or an outright slob, but she wasn’t the tidiest either.

Rey knew she was being especially ravenous lately, and knew she’d also been getting bigger, but she wasn’t really sure how much she weighed and wasn’t that concerned about finding out. Definitely a lot, though. She idly massaged and played with her belly fat and her breasts after her meal, smiling a bit at how she knew that the meal was just going to make her even bigger in the long run. It was nice to be so soft and squishy, having so much yummy food to gorge on, getting all stuffed and sleepy. It was always easiest to sleep after a big, warm meal. Rey had always been plump to an extent, but she’d never been such a glutton before, and she knew she’d never been quite so fat before either. She’d only started going harder on her meals out of a mixture of boredom, curiosity, and enjoyment. Seeing how her body would change as a result of her piggish habits was basically just another odd sort of pastime for her… But from an outside perspective, it was also highly likely that the tiny but constant doses of additives in her food were finally reaching a critical point, steadily pushing her appetite, capacity, and digestive abilities higher without her even realizing. Of course she didn’t have anyone “normal” to compare herself to, but if she did, it’d be obvious that she could easily outeat most “typical” girls her size, and that she would also digest and get hungry again significantly faster.

The replicator could even help with fertility, growth, and regulating hormones, producing those sorts of substances as well if needed… although once again, those tended to leech out too, which could help explain Rey’s uncommonly large breasts and borderline hourglass figure, if it wasn’t for how soft and blubbery her belly was too.

Still, it was undeniably lonely. Jakku was a bit better in population with the large oases and the food replicators greatly easing life, but the oasis system left the population very spread out, and a lot of people never bothered to leave their own nice, cushy local oasis. The actual wealth circulating was still incredibly low. There wasn’t much value in food, if you could instantly make it out of water and whatever organic material you had laying around, even things like plastic and leather, or certain rocks and minerals. Rey knew people, but no one particularly compatible with her.

The main thing elevating Rey to a slightly more lucrative life was taking scrap metal and old parts and using the industrial replicator to “flip” them. By breaking them down in the replicator and having them extruded as new materials, she could then piece the materials into better things than just beat-up old parts. Sometimes she could even make limited “art” or “toys” of sorts, little sculptures and gizmos to catch people’s interest. Because the replicator wouldn’t entirely do all the work for her, and she still had to know how to properly instruct it and put some things together manually, it still required her to be significantly more clever and resourceful than the average for the planet. But even with that, there was no denying that she still wasn’t a particularly hard-working girl regardless, having never really needed the “business” to survive, only to give herself a little extra. She was also lacking all that many strong ambitions, as were many on Jakku.

Overall, besides her two replicators, Rey’s biggest luxuries were still just a simple cleaning and organizing droid, a decent bed, and reliable heating and cooling for her makeshift house. There wasn’t a point in too much more, especially when she really just wanted a friend.

Of course, that changed when she met Finn.

* * *

 

The ship Poe had been piloting had a somewhat different design to it in this reality, able to split into two independently capable components. However, the hit it had taken had heavily damaged Finn’s half, causing him to detach against his will and crash-land. Poe and BB-8 had managed to avoid the crash… and hopefully, they’d also managed to escape altogether.

As Finn himself was just a defected storm trooper, he knew not to expect rescue any time soon… So, the best option was probably to lay low and look for shelter.

He didn’t exactly expect that his first encounter would be with a shockingly fat (and also rather pretty) young woman with boobs each nearly the size of her head, wide hips, and a heavy, quivering belly on full display.

Meanwhile, Rey didn’t expect to see a shockingly thin young man… who was in truth actually just somewhat lean, but muscled enough that he wasn’t actually underfed… Still, from Rey’s perspective, she’d never seen another human so skinny.

Immediately taking pity on Finn, Rey’s first instinct was to feed him.

“You look really hungry… are you hurt? Is everything alright?” Rey asked, reaching into the pack she’d brought and pulling out two dense bread buns with a warm filling of rich, fatty meat and creamy gravy… They weren’t small by any means, each easily weighing a pound or so. Still, she also gave Finn a cold one-quart pack of nutrient beverage. It was formulated to have the taste and consistency of a vanilla milkshake… and yet it actually had somewhat more calories than real milkshakes, as it was originally in the replicator’s internal library as a concentrated anti-malnutrition or meal replacement ration… Which Rey had appropriated into just a tasty, high calorie treat.

“Uh, are you sure this is alright?” Finn asked gently.

“I can always make more back home. Speaking of which… you should come back with me. I don’t want to just leave you out here. You don’t even have your own replicator.” Rey said. As she turned for Finn to follow, he couldn’t help but notice that her ass was huge and yet surprisingly round and perky, enough that just her walking made it visibly shake and wobble to some degree. Still, he knew it was rude to stare, so he decided to speed up a bit and walk at her side instead.

On the walk back, Finn started to eat, if only because Rey kept glancing at him expectantly. He had to admit, the food was amazing, even if it was just a simple, easily portable “snack”. It was fifty times more flavorful than anything he’d eaten as a storm trooper, and he found himself really liking the satisfying heartiness of it, how easily and nicely it was filling him up.

Still, with Rey’s continuous glancing, Finn ended up forcing himself to finish everything he’d been given. Representing about four pounds of rich food and liquid overall, the whole meal sat in his toned stomach like cement and completely prevented him from sucking in.  However, he couldn’t say he actually disliked the feeling. He actually did feel significantly better and more at ease, overall. He was starting to understand why Rey was so… well, thick was an understatement. She was definitely fat, there was no getting around it. Still, Finn didn’t dislike it at all… If anything, he felt appreciation, mixed with a pang of envy, knowing she got to spend her whole life eating such amazing food, and so often too...

“There’s going to be a lot more where that came from, ...” Rey paused. “I’m sorry, we never did exchange names, did we?”

“Finn,” Finn responded, hoping she wouldn’t expect a last name too.

“Rey,” Rey said back, relieving Finn. “Anyway… I hope you don’t expect too much, but I’ll do my best to make sure you’re comfortable. You can have as much food as you’d like… You need it more than I do.”

“Do I?” Finn asked in confusion. “...I’ve been told I’m at an optimal weight,” he continued, without going into too much further detail.

“I think they were wrong,” Rey said bluntly, not even bothering to dance around it. “You need a soft belly, bigger thighs, thicker arms… You’re just so… firm-looking.” Rey said. “Well, not that it’s bad, exactly… I don’t think you’re ugly, I just think you could stand to be much softer.”

Thinking back to his previous knowledge on Jakku, Finn asked something he was already starting to think. “So is everyone on Jakku fat, then?” Finn asked.

“Mostly. Besides droids, of course, and a couple of natural species who just don’t get fat. There’s not much going on here, but everyone has a food replicator, so no one’s starving.” Rey said. “It’s not so bad, really. There’s so much eating and sleeping that there isn’t much crime, and no one tells you what to do. I’d actually say I’m about average here, maybe, as far as weight. But I have been gaining faster lately… Lately, I’ve really started realizing how much I like to eat, and I’ve gotten better with the replicator too.”

Finn just blinked at how casually she explained it, no shame or regret in her tone at all. Still, it was easy to believe. Some fat people just sort of happened to be fat… But judging from lingering faded food stains on Rey’s clothes, some visible stretchmarks on her belly, and the general snugness of her clothing as a whole… There was little doubt that she definitely wasn’t in that category. She was a glutton, through and through, never told to be anything else.

Still, as Finn thought more, he realized his answer. “...Well, in that case, it’s probably better if I just go along with it,” he said, honestly meaning it. After all, it’d make him fit in a lot easier, and most likely get harder to recognize for anyone who knew him as a thin, muscular storm trooper. As an added bonus, the food was great so far, and he’d only even tried two things.

Of course, it was quite likely that Finn was in for more than he realized...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know exactly how I want to end this, but I do have a pseudo-plot in mind, and there is still a good chance that other characters will still enter the picture at some point.
> 
> I might also eventually have a couple of other kinks added down the line, but I'm undecided (specifically, lactating Rey, and Rey getting pregnant are the main things I would add if I decided to go through with this)


	2. Snackku 2, Blubber Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey quickly bond and pile on the pounds... and there's a good deal of fluff too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won’t be any real smut in this fic, just off-screen or briefly mentioned. But I have officially decided that I will add pregnancy/lactation elements later, since I got an encouraging commenter.

  
A month passed rather uneventfully, besides Rey getting Finn used to life on Jakku. 

And of course, lots of eating.  With each passing day, Finn understood more and more just why nearly everyone on the planet was fat.  Every day, he was full nearly all the time, belly hard and bulging as Rey continually introduced him to whatever new dishes she could think of.  And while Rey was just unknowingly getting small amounts of anti-famine and appetite stimulant chemicals in her food, Finn’s food was always intentionally dosed with them…  After all, it was better for him to fit in sooner rather than later.

Finn’s metabolism had also already been slowed and optimized as much as possible by drugs and additives in First Order food anyway, keeping him able to maintain muscle and a healthy minimum of body fat even on low rations or extended campaigns with little food.

The end result was that Finn gained close to 60 pounds in only a month, meaning that he’d already gone from fit and trim to slightly obese.

His belly constantly jutted out, definitely taking the brunt of his weight gain.  It was round and packed, but still quite soft. It wasn’t as jiggly as Rey’s, but it had plenty of stretchmarks.

Finn’s thighs and ass had still softened and grown quite nicely themselves, although he had an incredibly long way to go before his butt would be anything like Rey’s fat, wobbling shelf of ass.  Still, his face and arms were only slightly softer, and his chest had grown a bit but not by much. If he flexed, you could still see the muscle on his arms and back with ease, but it probably wouldn’t be too much longer.

Finn did notice his stamina and energy was tanking like nobody’s business, though.  After a whole life of a meticulously calculated diet all planned out for him, his body was shocked to have so much food suddenly being forced in.   Since he was constantly stuffing himself, driven by both food additives and Rey’s desires, the strain on his body was obvious. Ironically, Rey seemed to have a little  _ more _ energy than him, despite the fact that he was almost perfectly fit just a single month ago, and she spent her whole life eating whatever she wanted.  Whenever she wanted to take him somewhere or show him something, he was quietly alarmed to find that he couldn’t walk any faster than her without getting a bit winded.  Part of him still blamed the heat, but he was perceptive enough to understand the real reason.

Despite that downside, Finn had to admit… he didn’t really want to stop.  It was weird, almost perverse even, but it was true. It wasn’t just something he was doing because he felt he had to, or because he was totally at the mercy of food additives.  He honestly just liked pigging out, liked it when his mouth was flooded with so many incredible flavors, and liked feeling his stomach throb and ache with the sensation of too much food.

Plus, Rey was… really nice.  Great, even. Beautiful, even.  She continually complimented Finn’s progress, and would often feed him and rub his aching tummy for him.  He sort of worried he was being a bother sometimes… But at the same time, Rey actually seemed to like tending to him.  She was also nice to just talk to sometimes, since there was little else to do. What was especially telling was that the usual daily schedule for people on Jakku seemed to consist of around twelve hours of sleep, actually.  A normal amount at night, then frequent napping during the heat of midday, or after big meals. 

Finn would still have nightmares sometimes… especially ones about being found by the First Order, and horribly punished and humiliated for not only defecting, but getting so gluttonous and out of shape without them.  He would end up accidentally waking Rey nearly every time he had a nightmare, but every time, she would calm him and talk with him until he could sleep again.   
  
Still, more rarely, he actually managed a good dream.  Things about being with Rey, safe and happy and belly gurgling with wonderful meals.  All the bad things melting away as they cuddled together and confided in one another.  
  
Finn felt a little guilty about the nightmares and a little embarrassed about the dreams, especially because he’d learned that Rey didn’t have it quite as easy as you’d assume from her figure.  For one, it was unlikely that she’d ever get a better living situation than a repurposed ship interior… and two, she didn’t seem to have family at all, or even close friends rather than just people she saw somewhat frequently.. 

Still, Finn’s presence seemed to have a positive effect on Rey.  She was more active, although that really just meant “not quite as lazy”, and she was almost always in a good mood.  Plus, Finn made sure to help her as much as he could, even with his declining stamina and continuously stuffed belly.  Foraging and gathering had never been easier, her shelter had never been cleaner, and she finally had someone to actually talk to rather than just occupying herself with comfort food or tinkering with metal and wires.

Of course, that only meant that Rey simply found other reasons to eat instead, and happiness was just as much of a reason as boredom or loneliness.  As a result, she was still gaining too, impressively fast but not as fast as Finn. About thirty-five more pounds piled onto her soft, squishy frame.  She was more jiggly than ever, and her appetite had actually grown a bit further still. Her breasts were at the point where it was honestly astounding that they weren’t wrecking her back, at worst they just altered her balance a little.  Her belly was thicker and more plush than ever, accompanied by overflowing love handles and thick, flabby rolls. Her ass wobbled and affected her balance almost as much as her breasts, but actually sort of balanced things out in a way, seeing as it was similarly overgrown with rippling fat.  She had a strong waddle to her gait thanks to the size of her thighs and her need to maintain balance, but overall she didn’t mind.

Being so slowly and steadily overdosed with growth and anti-famine chemicals and hormones had bolstered her underlying muscle and bone without causing hypertrophy or unusual height, so she wasn’t exactly freakishly strong, but she was definitely a sturdier and more impressive girl than you’d think.

* * *

 

Having been perked up a bit by Finn’s arrival, Rey would even take him fishing, a couple of times a week.  

Although it would be logical to assume that perhaps fishing and traditional food gathering would be the answer to avoiding weight gain on Jakku, that wasn’t exactly the case.  

The partial restoration of Jakku had been a combination of both improving how inhabitable it was and simply making the animals and plants better and less fragile.  So, because the animals and plants were once again the result of artificial meddling… They were also geared to avoiding malnutrition and infertility.

Many of the fish were fat and slow-moving, taking only low-effort food like plankton, algae, molluscs, and carrion.  They were slow-witted and easily baited, so fishing on Jakku didn't take quite as much skill or patience as it did elsewhere.

The fruit, nuts, and roots growing around every oasis like a natural garden would also seem like the perfect way to avoid weight gain, but that was just as untrue.  All plant species introduced to revitalize Jakku were uniformly non-toxic and high calorie. Everything grew at an accelerated pace and with exaggerated sizes and yields, as if it were intensively farmed rather than just growing wild.  Of course, high growth rate and nutritional value strongly limited where they could grow, but where they did grow, they grew extremely well.

Rey and Finn simply sat by the edge of the water with piles of fat, ripe fruit they’d picked on the way to the oasis. Of course, they’d already had their fill for the time being. Finn rubbed his belly with one hand while holding his fishing pole in the other, while Rey let out a deep, wet burp beside him.  Her breath was a bit labored as she forced herself to finish one last curiously bright blue fruit, whose flesh was so rich and concentrated with nutrients that it was more like a thick mix of jam and syrup than usual fruit juice. It tasted somewhat like a blueberry mixed with a peach, but smoother, sweeter, and creamier, with lingering hints of tartness.  Nutritionally, Rey would be getting less calories from a normal slice of fruit pie than all the calories packed into the fresh gengineered fruit she was eating.

As soon as Rey was finished, she suddenly spoke, not caring that she still had blue all around her mouth and had dribbled a little of the thick, syrupy juices onto her fat boobs.

“I bet you can’t finish another one of these”, Rey said to Finn, holding up something that looked like a fat cucumber-shaped banana, just dark orange in color.  Finn felt his poor packed stomach groan and bubble as it struggled to digest… but Rey was holding up his favorite fruit on the planet, often called the honeybutter fruit. The flesh was more moist and creamy than a banana, sweeter yet a bit tangy, and of course much higher in calories.  There were also some underlying notes of other fruit that came together to make it absolutely delectable, especially to Finn’s palate. 

The skin was soft and edible too, and actually quite tasty in itself.  The whole fruit was nearly a pound in weight, and Finn considered if he really wanted to try cramming it all into his distended belly… But he supposed that if he wanted to blend in better, his stomach needed to be challenged.  

“You’re on,” Finn said, taking the fruit and forcing out as many belches as he could to make room for it.  He then tackled it with as much gusto as he could, knowing that the longer he took the more time his mind and body would have to resist.  Still, it was a slog. He was already so full he hardly wanted to move, and it seemed like it took forever to swallow each bite. His belly was sloshing and gurgling, throbbing with soft pain as he arduously forced the fruit down.  It was rich and filling, only working against him despite how much he still loved the taste.

Still, after a short break to catch his breath and force out one last uncomfortable, sloppy, somewhat acidic belch, the whole thing ended up disappearing into Finn’s belly, contributing perhaps some 1,500 new calories to his overfed frame.

He laid back in the soft grass, completely unwilling to even bother trying to fish as he moaned and just rubbed his stomach.  Before long, Rey had also put her fishing line down and was helping him rub it.

Finn squirmed a little, enjoying Rey’s touch greatly.  She already knew just how much speed and pressure he liked her to use, just how deep to press into the distended dome of his belly.  He noticed Rey seemed to be sort of red in the face too, staring intently at his belly.

Although Rey wouldn’t admit it out loud… Finn was getting pretty damn hot, with all the weight he was gaining and how good his appetite was getting.  She’d meant it when she originally told him he wasn’t ugly, and he’d always had a nice face… But with some more meat on his bones, plus his personality…  Rey found herself steadily falling for him.

“Should I not have made you eat that?”  Rey asked with gentle concern, as Finn winced slightly when she pressed down on a certain area of his belly.

“No, it’s fine, just a little sore…”  Finn said, although he honestly was regretting his decision.

“You should just nap for a while,”  Rey said, as she sat back up and motioned for Finn to lay on her plush lap… or at least what space wasn’t already filled by her soft belly.

Finn graciously accepted, and Rey simply watched him sleep for a while, noting how oddly relaxing it was.  Seeing him sleep nicely without any bad dreams somehow put her at ease as well. However, not long after Rey decided to carefully lay down rather than continuing to sit up, she was asleep as well.

* * *

 

Another month passed, with Finn officially becoming fat enough to pass for someone who’d been on Jakku for a long time, and not a defected storm trooper.  His armor would have no hope of fitting his blubbery frame anymore, as he’d already gained another sixty pounds, bringing him on track to reach 300 in a matter of two or three more weeks.

Still, the appetite and gaining additives had been “taken out” of his food as far as he and Rey knew, to allow him to slow down a bit and let his body adapt more, although of course they’d still be sneaking in at a much lower concentration.  If anything, intentionally running the additive production system for a couple of months had made the additive leaks worse for not only anti-malnutrition, but also fertility and hormones. They were still well below an intentional dosing regimen, but the concentration was now appreciably higher than the previous accidental dosing.

As Finn’s belly expanded, it slowly became softer and less firm, and started to droop over his waist, losing its fight against gravity.  It was still almost a ballgut, but somewhat too soft and doughy for that designation. His muscles were nearly fully hidden beneath plush fat, but his frame still had a sturdy broadness to it that indicated they were still there somewhere, and being kept from atrophy by the additives in his food.  If anything, his stamina was paradoxically going back up to an extent, since his body was adapting to his new life… Plus, stormtrooper physiology meant squeezing as much useful energy, resilience, and productivity as possible out of a soldier with the lowest sensible metabolism you could muster without radically altering their genes and physiology.  So, being uncommonly adaptive to weight gain wasn’t intentional, but it was a useful side-effect.

Finn’s thighs and ass had also continued to soak up the calories, getting impressively thick and plump in their own right.  Finn’s juicy bubble butt strained all his pants and shorts, and mounting laziness and dropping self-consciousness prevented him from keeping up with his clothes as well as he could’ve.  Rey was a bad influence in that regard, as her clothes were always equally snug. 

His face had softened and rounded, causing him to develop a small double chin, and his pecs were steadily softening as well, getting larger and fatter week by week, and being readily obvious in all of his shirts.

Still, Finn often just chose to go shirtless, considering that it was usually hot and he was usually stuffed, both things that made it more unpleasant to even bother wearing a shirt.  He could swear it made Rey look at him more too, but maybe he was just imagining things.

Rey had gained another thirty-five pounds or so, her thick, flabby belly getting to the point where it hung past her crotch and wobbled against her thighs.  It had the beginnings of a fold into a double belly, but it was mostly just one continuous blob of pleasantly jiggly flab.

Her face was cherubic and soft, but overall, less fat than you might expect was heading there.  Her arms were thick with fat as well, especially the upper arms. Her belly had soundly trounced the notion that she could nearly count as an “hourglass” figure, but her breasts were still reaching ever-more impressive, overgrown proportions.  Still, she was quite fond of them, since they tended to easily catch most food she spilled, allowing her to still eat it. When it came to all the stains it caused her shirts to accumulate, she didn’t really mind.

She also enjoyed how much she was still growing partly because Finn enjoyed it too.  They’d become much more physically affectionate lately, freely hugging, cuddling, and holding hands on top of belly rubs and massages.  Of course, Rey wasn’t so naive that she never noticed Finn staring. She’d had her fair share of unwelcome looks from skeevy men of various species, although they graciously didn’t do anything further most of the time…  But with Finn, something was different. She actually…  _ wanted  _ him to stare.  Beyond just the fact that she had an ever-expanding crush, he was different in how he acted, too.  He never tried to invade her space against her will, or impose himself on her. He was always willing to help, and always so polite and friendly about sharing her space, making her feel warm in a way no desert heat could ever match.  And he was so nice to snuggle up with too, so warm and soft and inviting… It was so much better than some rough, forceful boy who didn't know how to act.

Still, Rey couldn’t help but feel a little anxious and impatient about the whole ordeal.  If Finn did really… desire her, why hadn’t he upped his aggression at least a little? Was he ever going to “make a move”, as she heard people say?  Was it all just how people courted where he was from? A slow, steady sort of thing where they subtly drew you in, then they’d suddenly make the move when you were least expecting?  If she made that move herself, would Finn even accept? What if he really just wanted to stay friends? 

Rey did her best to push it to the back of her mind, not wanting to make Finn uncomfortable.  He had already admitted he was a storm trooper, a few weeks into his stay, but he barely actually talked about it in detail.  It seemed painful for him. It had to be, if he could have nightmares when the most stressful thing about his current life was getting a stomach ache.  Maybe he just wasn’t ready for romance after that kind of pain?

Still, Rey did her best to drop hints, just in case she was wrong.  She had half a mind to just drop all the pretense and come out and admit what she was feeling, but she felt like it would be less intimidating to just entice Finn to do it instead.

Of course, Finn wasn’t just ignoring the signs outright.  He saw. Rey showing more cleavage, Rey casually fondling her own fat in front of him, eating more suggestively in front of him, Rey seeming to almost intentionally make sure to push her huge, fat breasts up against him more when they hugged…  and he’d be lying horribly if he said it didn’t really get him going sometimes. But at the same time, she was sweet enough to take him in when food was her only actual abundant resource. And she was so kind and such good company in general. It’d just be so awful to end up accidentally disrespecting her, after everything she’d done for him.

Luckily, things didn’t languish in that awkward state forever.

* * *

 

About ten weeks after they’d first met, Finn was woken up by his stomach, gassy and complaining after he’d gorged himself right before bed with a huge meal vaguely resembling a massive burrito.  He decided to lumber out into the cool night air to get some relief. 

Jakku was simple, but it was rather nice.  The air was clean, and the night sky was clear and unpolluted.  Finn belched wetly a few times after he gingerly sat down against the outer hull of the old ship, starting to feel a little better.  His belly had become quite resilient, and he could usually resolve indigestion with nothing but a bit of patience.

Unexpectedly, Rey came out to sit next to him, leaning right up against him, in fact.

“Ate a little too well?” Rey said lightheartedly, looking at Finn’s still bloated stomach, full of gas and undigested food.

“Mhm…”  Finn said, before forcing out a long, low belch.  “I feel so fat right now… All bloated up and full of gas, ‘cause I couldn’t go to sleep until my belly was practically solid with food…”

“You aren’t even all that big yet.  A lot bigger than you started, but there are plenty who are much bigger than you,”  Rey said, before she reached over and playfully squeezed one of Finn’s lovehandles.

“Guess you’re right… but you make it look so easy.  Your stomach is stronger than mine, and when you gain weight it looks amazing on you…  You’re so soft that sometimes I can barely believe it,” Finn said. Rey blushed a bit in response, thankful that it was so dark.

“Well… you look really nice yourself…”  Rey shyly replied. “And it’s been really nice to have you here… even though you might want to leave someday, or something like that…”  Rey continued.

“Who said I would leave you?  Sure, this planet isn’t much, but I still like it.  The past couple of months have probably been the best months of my life.  If I did leave, I’d definitely want you to come too,” Finn said. Rey became even more flustered, turning away for a moment… at least until a switch flipped in her brain, and she decided on something that would either be very good or very bad.

Barely thinking, just hoping Finn’s words meant what she thought they might, she suddenly turned, quickly angled her head, and quickly kissed Finn on the lips.

For a couple of seconds, Finn just seemed stunned and wide-eyed as she quickly backed away, and her stomach was full of dread.  “...I… should I not have done that?” Rey asked somewhat awkwardly, suddenly feeling like she needed to get away from Finn… at least until he gently grabbed her hand and turned to look at her.

“I… I liked it,”  Finn said. “You just surprised me a little…”

Rey gave a shy smile.  “I really should’ve asked…”

“It’s fine, really… But, um… honestly, I haven’t… uh, no one’s ever… kissed me before… so… Just to be clear, that wasn’t just some Jakku thing really close friends do, right?”  Finn asked.

  
“Not at all,”  Rey replied, although she found it rather cute how flustered Finn was.

  
“...So…  you want to be my girlfriend, that’s what it means?”  Finn asked.

“Yes… Well, if that’s okay with you,”  Rey added on, not wanting to force Finn into anything.

“Oh, yeah, it’s more than okay,”  Finn said, chuckling nervously as a sudden giddiness shot through him, in spite of his bloated gut.  “I… really like you. A lot… So, I’m… I don’t think I’m that good at this kind of thing, but… I’ll try my best.”

“So will I,”  Rey said. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before kissing again, both of them practically on auto-pilot as they met in a slower, sweeter kiss…  Even though it was still a bit clumsy, it was followed by a feeling like some kind of wild, incredible energy running through them, bright and pure and beyond anything they’d ever felt before, shooting through every cell in their bodies.  For a moment, their hearts beat as one, and when their lips parted, they just stared at one another, unsure of what exactly was going on but somehow knowing that the other definitely felt it too. 

Given their inexperience, they had no way of truly knowing what it meant, only how it felt.

“That was… amazing…”  Finn said.

“It really was,”  Rey replied, in awe.  No wonder everyone liked kissing so much, if that was what it was like!

“...More?”  Finn asked quietly.

“Oh, definitely,”  Rey said excitedly, quickly leaning forward to kiss him even more.

As inexperienced as they both were, it hardly mattered.  The bright, powerful feeling continued, less of an explosion and now more of a steady, intoxicating thrum.  It washed over them in great, soothing waves, like a glorious balm on everything they’d endured in life, a promise that everything would get better.  It felt like the universe itself swaddling them in a comforting blanket, just the two of them. 

After a while, both of them stopped and simply remained nuzzled together beneath the stars, appreciating just how much calmer and happier they felt.  Even Finn’s stomach issues had vanished completely, as if they never even existed.

Little did they know, that strange, amazing feeling they were feeling was a sign of more than just two people falling in love…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty likely that the Force doesn't exactly work like this, but whatever, My City Now 
> 
> (I was also gonna be more subtle about whether it's Force-bonding or a metaphor for love, but then I remembered this is just a kink fic anyway, I don't really need to make clumsy attempts at being super clever or sneaky or whatever)


	3. Snackku 3, High Calorie Medley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey get off of Jakku and prove that the other characters exist in this story after all! And also eat too much. That's still definitely a thing they do a lot.

A little more time passed, only a matter of a week or so, but that was already enough for Finn and Rey to realize that things had become pretty different ever since they became a couple.  It was rather odd, but not really in a bad way, so they just blew most of it off, thinking it was just the result of living together and being so close. 

For example, they’d started finishing each other’s sentences sometimes, and always happening to know how the other felt.  Rey could suddenly always guess exactly what Finn wanted to eat, and always knew exactly when he was too full. They chalked it all up to just being a good couple.   
  
The weirdly amazing feeling they got from kissing and cuddling hadn’t abated in the slightest either, but they also chalked that up to just how it must’ve normally felt to be in a romantic relationship.

Still, there were things outside the relationship too.  For some reason, both of them felt a bit sharper and quicker than before.  The heat and continuous fullness usually had a dulling effect, it was often something that had to be fought against to get things done… But suddenly, it was less of an issue.  Perhaps that was just how good it felt to be in a relationship, riding the high of something so new and wonderful?

Rey caught herself once struggling to find the will to get up after a huge lunch…  Desperately wishing it was easier to haul her fat, stuffed body off the floor… Only for it to suddenly just  _ be _ easier.  It was as if her body briefly got ten times lighter, and some kind of invisible power had helped pull her to her feet.  She had no idea what’d happened exactly, but she knew it felt amazing.

Of course, Finn and Rey ended up investing much of the newfound energy and enthusiasm back into each other, essentially an elaborate way of saying they were all over each other.  Not yet in an explicitly sexual way, but making out, groping, constantly snuggling… that was all par for the course. Actual sex would likely come later, but they were both wary and inexperienced.  Rey knew they could get condoms, but the food maker was also capable of certain medicines too… Despite that, it didn’t seem capable of any ingestible contraceptives, at least not without finding a molecular recipe somewhere else, which made her a bit more wary still.  The designers must’ve been more afraid of accidentally causing too much infertility than the opposite issue, given Jakku’s low population.

Rey was already getting somewhat fatter, since Finn had already found out how much he loved to feed her, praising her and gently rubbing and kissing her belly throughout the whole process.  Rey could hardly believe just how much she could eat just with Finn showing her so much affection during the process, it was an unbelievably good motivator. She found herself full as a tick throughout the day, breathing a bit labored as she contentedly rubbed her belly, enjoying the mild pain because it was so massively eclipsed by how good she felt, and how proud she felt that she was making Finn happy with all her gluttony.  She’d already loved to eat, now she had someone who loved seeing her do it too? It was almost too good to be true.

At one point, she woke from a nap, surmising that it was maybe about dinnertime.  Her belly gurgled with the effort of digestion, but it wasn’t the least bit hungry.  It was still obviously swollen and still a little tight, especially obvious because Rey knew her tummy fat was usually like a blob of soft, jiggly flab.  Rey just lazily rubbed her belly for a minute and then loudly let out a few long, wet belches, immediately sighing at the relief and then idly playing with her tummy.  Half of it was to see if she could work up some more gas, half just for the fun of it. Despite lingering fullness, she was still exceedingly soft, and she loved the texture in her hands, loved thinking about how it was just going to get even better the more she ate.  She was so warm and jiggly still, her gaining resulting in generous layers of flab and a hefty mass of loose lower belly fat beneath her navel, preventing her from ever truly getting full enough to achieve perfect firmness.

Rey was also surprised by how her breasts were still mostly keeping up, so fat and huge that they were still sticking out just about as much as her belly… Even without a bra, they were still surprisingly perky for their size, but not so firm that it could stop the sag and vastly increased wobbling and moving about.

Just as Rey moved on to languidly playing with her boobs, Finn had arrived with a huge plate of what Rey assumed was dinner, although she still wasn’t sure of the time.  She wasn’t really hungry at all, but the desire to gorge herself while Finn watched was suddenly so strong she may as well have been starving. He left as soon as he put it down, but kept bringing back more and more, surrounding Rey with many plates full of delicious-looking food.

Rey’s eyes widened in anticipation as she sat up and prepared herself.  Finn sat next to her with a plate, holding up a huge forkful of food before she could even think of what to grab for herself… Huge not only because of how much food was on it, but because the fork literally was bigger than usual, at least when it came to human utensils. But luckily, the big, gravy-soaked forkful of pasta and fatty ground-up meat was exactly what Rey wanted to start with. 

Rey happily ate as fast as she could, fast enough to give Finn quite the challenge.  Still, he was smiling softly the whole time, occasionally giving her warm encouragement.  Even something as simple as “good job” made something in Rey’s chest flutter, made her want to keep going as long as she could.

“Plate number 7… that’s amazing, Rey…  You’re looking huge,” Finn said, grinning appreciatively.  Rey was blushing and panting, she hadn’t even actually been that hungry when she started, she was just going off of her heightened stomach capacity and gluttony.  She was aching pleasantly, everything was just so delicious, and Finn was right. Her belly felt huge… especially because she hadn’t just eaten from those plates, Finn snuck in some “little” finger foods and sweets here and there, which rapidly added up.  She’d also polished off a whole tray of what were the rough equivalent of meat buns, and she’d been steadily drinking her way through nearly a gallon in total of rich milk, based on a species with milk that was about 30% fat. 

Finn had barely slowed down with the speed of his forkfuls or food items just being crammed right into her mouth by hand, and although part of Rey wanted him to, she mostly didn’t.  She loved the challenge, overall. Still, he frequently reminded her to breathe, and readily let her have more milk. 

  
The 7th plate seemed to take forever to disappear.  It was full of deep fried poultry, greasy meatballs in some tasty yellow sauce, a spicy yet buttery mixture of mashed roots and meat, and four soft buns filled with a creamy, buttery, somewhat sweet substance.  Still, Rey was stubborn, and Finn wasn’t letting her quit just yet. Regardless, Rey knew she was really getting to her limit about halfway through. Every single swallow felt like it was immediately making her belly bigger and tighter.  She felt like she practically needed to turn her brain off just to keep eating. No thought, no complaints. Just be a fat, dumb, gluttonous animal and finish your meal… although even that still led to a brief bout of odd thoughts, leading her away from the thoughts of the stuffing itself.

Domestic animals were usually fattened up to be bred and milked, since there less motivation to actually eat them.  Even those used for work and transport often ended up obese and very fertile, it was just the nature of Jakku’s food to do that to them.  Rey couldn’t help but briefly think about her huge breasts and massive, pillowy thighs, briefly wondering just how fertile she was... She wondered about how much milk she’d make, how much hungrier she’d get with some kids in her…  Finn’s kids, lots of them… She wondered how massive she’d get, if a pregnancy turned her even more gluttonous than she already was. What if Finn decided he just wanted a whole lot of kids someday, and just turned her into a breeding machine, spoiling her silly and feeding her tenderly every day, while all she did was pop out more kids and keep growing and making milk?

Rey quickly cleared her mind of the odd thoughts, feeling her face grow hotter than ever.  Just what was she thinking?! Neither of them knew how to be parents! Especially not if she suddenly decided to just start popping babies out willy-nilly!  And just why had it even been so strangely nice to imagine herself doing nothing but eating and making more kids? What about everything else? And to raise such a big family on Jakku, of all planets…  It wasn’t completely awful, but she’d definitely like them to have more stimulation than her, be able to learn more and be more than her… Have more friends, better support.

Still, Rey was ultimately brought out of the strange thoughts entirely by Finn’s cheer of “You did it!” She looked down in shock.  Sure enough, the plate was empty, besides some smears of sauce left over. Immediately after, she realized how full she was with a wince and a strong belch, but Finn was already beginning to rub her belly and reward her with soft kisses and his loving touch.  Rey resolved that this just felt so good that she must’ve briefly confused herself. It logically followed that Finn would likely give her much more of that loving treatment if she were carrying his kids too, so she’d just briefly thought she wanted that when what she really wanted was Finn’s love and attention.  Of course. It made sense.

“You can get back to your nap now, if you want…  I’ll have dinner for you in a couple of hours,” Finn said.

“That... wasn’t dinner?”  Rey said incredulously. “I really ate all that and it wasn’t even time for dinner yet?”

“You did.  And I loved it,”  Finn said, before rewarding her with yet another kiss, and squeezing one of her thick, abundant rolls.  

“At this rate, eventually I just won’t be able to get full anymore…”  Rey replied. “To think I made so much room in only a couple of hours…”

Finn shifted a little and turned away, adopting the sort of flustered look that Rey was already recognizing pretty well.  “You  _ like  _ that idea, don’t you?”  Rey asked teasingly. Finn just nodded slowly.  “How big do you even want me, Finn?” Rey asked, suddenly eager to know.

“I just… I don’t know, I just… you look so  _ good _ like this, and I…  guess I haven’t even thought of just how big yet.  Wherever you want to stop is fine… but I have to admit that I hope you won’t stop for a long time.”

“You’re in luck, because this feels incredible…  and I don’t want to stop either,” Rey said, rubbing her own achingly full, throbbing tummy and then belching powerfully yet again.  Finn just giggled, completely used to Rey’s gas. And if it could often free up room for her to eat more, he definitely wasn’t complaining.

Finn definitely wasn’t done quickly packing pounds on either, but it was clear that Rey’s gaining speed was eclipsing him now that they were on the same (unintentional) dosage of food additives.  Plus, Rey spoiled and praised him like she always had, just more blatantly intimate and with more romantic intent. Meanwhile, Finn stuffing Rey was a more recent development, and she was already far more used to a life of gluttony and zero restraint.  Her appetite had only grown more abnormal, pretty much outright superhuman. Over the years, and living the same life all throughout formative periods of childhood and puberty, her mind and body had developed and adapted quite extensively.

But besides naps and stuffing sessions, Rey and Finn began exploring more often, taking advantage of the weird energy boost they’d gotten lately.  Rey was even considering into the idea that they could start long-distance travels and trading once they got a few more things and sorted out some more plans.  Getting to the big oases would be sure to get them a better chance at getting a decent share of what limited wealth Jakku had… and if they did well enough, maybe they could even leave the planet entirely someday.  

Still, that was a long ways off… So for the time being, the two contented themselves with going to explore an old ship that’d caught Rey’s eye.  It was… sort of hot garbage, but maybe it’d have some things of value.

“Maybe we can finally get some things to speed the replicator up, or make it have more room for food at once…”  Rey said, as they walked/waddled to the ship. 

“Yeah, ‘cause we’ve just been wasting away with what we have now, huh?”  Finn said with a laugh and a light, painless slap of Rey’s belly… Still enough to make it wobble like jello, but the fact that she was still full from a recent extra meal made the wobbling a little less severe.

“Yes, you’re practically skin and bones,”  Rey joked back, giving Finn a hip check that made them both wobble a little and actually did knock Finn off balance for a moment… especially because his center of gravity had changed so much in so little time.  “See? Gain some more weight and I won’t be able to do that anymore,” Rey said with a laugh.

“It’s gonna be hard, since you’ll still be growing too,”  Finn said.

“That’s true.  I feel so much  _ bigger  _ lately, and  _ hungry.   _ Can’t stop thinking about food.  I always loved to eat, and I was always fat, but this is new…  In a good way, though.” Rey said, briefly hefting her huge boobs for emphasis.  “A bit surprised I’m not gushing milk yet, with the size of these things…”

Finn felt his face grow a bit hot, weirdly enjoying the sudden mental image of Rey’s boobs, even fatter and more swollen with rich milk.  He bet it’d taste great, too… although he quickly dispelled the thought, as they approached the ship.

They found a way onboard within a few moments, and it wasn’t much fancier on the inside.  They went about rooting around inside for a while, but that didn’t last too long.

Of course, the thing was apparently still functional enough that Rey’s efforts to root around ended up tripping some kind of alarm system, causing both her and Finn to startle.  While hoping the alarm system didn’t come with a more…  _ aggressive  _ security system, and attempting to turn it off, the piercing noises went on long enough that the ship seemed to have attracted someone’s attention.  Finn and Rey could suddenly feel the ship being pulled up by a tractor beam, and both of their hearts sank into their flabby stomachs.

“Shit,”  Finn said.

“I’m sorry, Finn!  This is my fault! I shouldn’t have tripped the alarm!”  Rey cried.   
  
“Maybe it won’t be so bad?”  Finn tried, quickly wrapping her in a comforting hug.  “We… we didn’t actually take anything, we were just looking around, so maybe…”   
  
“Right.  If we just stay calm, maybe we’ll get off easy…  Maybe we’ll still find a way out of it…” Rey said, as she hugged Finn back.

Before long, the mystery of who deployed the tractor beam was revealed… and amazingly, it was nowhere near as bad as expected. 

It was none other than Han Solo, and his friend Chewbacca, both looking rather rotund, but not quite as fat as Finn and nowhere near as big as Rey.  Finn felt incredibly flustered, standing so fat and overfed in front of someone so widely known, but Rey didn’t seem embarrassed in the slightest, even though she looked like the one who should’ve been.  She was wearing a tight beige top, stained with food and making her breasts look especially fat and swollen. As usual, her belly wasn’t covered in any way, jutting out prominently and hanging freely, also displaying an impressive number of stretchmarks.  They were especially prevalent on her side rolls and the particularly soft, jiggly, and low-hanging lower belly, places where Rey’s body seemed to love stashing fat lately. Her brown shorts were a light, breathable spandex sort of fabric, comfortable but slightly torn and leaving barely any of her massive lower body to the imagination.  All in all, she was definitely near 400 pounds, probably a bit over it even on an empty stomach… which of course pretty much never happened, so she could be about twenty or thirty pounds heavier just from all the food in her gut. 

Finn was luckily not shirtless, but his shirt only reached his belly button, and its sleeves were tight on his fat arms with their buried muscles.  His shorts were more of a khaki material, but still skin tight, and not even actually buttoned, letting his fat belly droop and wobble prominently over his waistline.

By all means, Han should’ve just had them both get off of his ship… but once they all got talking, one thing led to another, and surprisingly enough, Finn and Rey ended up being taken to the main capital of the Resistance, with Han saying that they could always use more recruits, if Finn and Rey had nothing better to do.  

The main Resistance base was on an incredibly lush planet that nearly looked like the antithesis of Jakku.  There were only small desert areas visible from orbit, and the polar ice caps were relatively small. The planet was mostly temperate to tropical in climate, thick with vegetation and teeming with animal life.  It was all the result of taking a world that already had high potential and applying high-class, full-planet terraforming rather than just the slapdash terraforming of Jakku.

Even before the ship landed, Rey was already marvelling at how amazingly green and full of life the planet was… and by time they did land and get off the ship, they were met by the sight of nearly all plant species practically bursting with delicious looking fruits and nuts.   

The place smelled like forests and honey, the air full of sweet and delicious aromas.

The main Resistance base itself was impressively large and sleek, equipped with physical shields, particle barriers, and plenty of underground levels to ensure its safety.  

Han gladly introduced Finn and Rey to his wife, Leia, and his son, Ben Solo, slightly older than Finn… although Ben had an odd, grumpy insistence on being called Kylo.

Leia was more pear shaped than Rey, and “only” about 200 to 230 pounds as opposed to Rey’s 400.  

Kylo was noticeably much fatter than both his parents, somewhere between Finn and Rey in size.  He was dressed in tight black clothes, his pale, soft, wobbling belly peeking out of the bottom of his long-sleeve shirt as he ate a thick, greasy, meaty sandwich dribbling with high calorie sauce.  It was clearly obvious how he’d gotten to such a size.

Kylo unapologetically pressed a hand to his stomach and gave a loud, sloppy belch, not embarrassed in the least… and moreover, no one in the room really thinking much of it.  

Despite the fact that Kylo was a gluttonous, spoiled, grumpy, and rather lazy young man… It’d been exactly what had saved the galaxy a lot of grief.  With less drive, anger, and thirst for power, Kylo hadn’t been successfully corrupted by Snoke… He just lazed about with all the comfort food and video games he could ever want, many of his frustrations successfully quelled by indulging in delicious food and napping his feelings away.  The lowered tensions of a generally fatter and more laid back galaxy also allowed his family more time to genuinely bond with him, although it clearly hadn’t exactly made him a total golden child.

There was some tension, but no actual war going on… and the Starkiller simply didn’t exist, not even as a mere theoretical blueprint.  While the Resistance was still dedicated to defending the galaxy, it was rather different in how it functioned. A lot of combat ships were simply run and flown entirely by AI, which was made to be advanced but not truly self-aware.  Living pilots mostly had roles other than actual combat, and even when they were used for combat, they were quite rare, and never directly in range of the attacks.

Most of the people walking and waddling around barely even looked like conventional soldiers, instead just varying levels of chubby or fat, perhaps coupled with beefy arms or broad shoulders at times.

A lot of people had snacks and meals on hand, and things looked surprisingly relaxed overall, given that they weren’t even exactly at all out war, instead just dealing with skirmishes and more localized issues.  

While Rey found their figures to be pretty much what she was expecting, if not actually a little “skinny” compared to Jakku, Finn felt palpable relief at how nearly everyone else was fat too.  Even knowing he’d previously been in great shape, and still feeling a bit of guilt over his size and appetite sometimes, he’d lost all desire to lose weight or control his appetite… and still, even the guilt felt strangely good.

After introductions and an impressive tour of the facilities, Finn and Rey were soon subjected to a few forms they had to fill out, followed by a thorough medical examination.

They were both found to be completely healthy, although there were some oddities compared to most in the Resistance…  One set of oddities included all the subtle changes caused by living on Jakku. High appetite, rapid digestion, high nausea resistance, high obesity tolerance, and high fertility.  Finn’s subtle biological Stormtrooper modifications having to do with muscle, metabolism, regeneration, and other things were also picked up on, but had already been muddled by Jakku living to the point that any remaining similarities seemed believably coincidental.

The most surprising thing, however, was that both of them had stunningly high midichlorian count…. Although neither of them initially knew what that meant exactly, it was quickly explained to them.  

  
Midichlorians were the biological component of the Force, the cells within other cells that generated the fields and also communicated with the nervous system, allowing Force-sensitivity.  In people already predisposed to Force-sensitivity, gaining weight could actually help to propagate the midichlorians in their body and awaken or progress their powers more readily. More weight meant more physical room for the midichlorians without their concentrations becoming unsustainably dense, and more food meant more nutrients for them.  Midichlorians often liked to concentrate in well-developed muscles, utilizing the high blood flow and the stored glycogen (or similar high-energy substance, depending on species) for energy and nutrition. However, they could also thrive well in fat cells, utilizing lipids for energy. High amounts of midichlorians also had the ability to help maintain the body, keeping it in better overall health, provided the user wasn’t tainting themself with the dark side.

Fat also provided the user with more energy to use their powers overall, as it always took some level of normal biological energy before someone could interact with the greater energy of the universe as a whole.

As such, it was quickly decided that the best course of action would be for them to receive formal Jedi training… Both of them jumped at the opportunity, even though pretty much all of their normal exercise just involved walking around foraging and scavenging.

Having never been prompted to go into hiding, Luke had a whole branch of the base specifically for training Jedi.  He himself looked strong and yet thoroughly well-fed, about as hefty as Han but with more muscle. His arms were thick and solid but belly soft and yielding, while the students were of varying ages and varying levels of obese.

Rey and Finn got new outfits for their training… which still didn’t do much to hide all their flab.  Regardless of gender, the outfit was thin, light beige, and form-fitting. Although it had flowing robe-like fabrics over the tight pants from the waist down, from the waist up it was easy to see how stubbornly it clung to the chest and belly.

Training also involved a lot more snacks than they were expecting, something they were thrilled to discover.  Apparently, it was to keep up with heightened energy demands of tapping into and strengthening the Force. Rey hardly cared about the explanation, she just loved that she constantly got fattening tarts, sandwiches, finger foods, special shakes, and greasy kabobs as rewards for her effort.

Finn seemed to have less raw power and talent than Rey (being about 100 pounds lighter than her didn’t help), but made up for it with more work ethic and diligence.  Meanwhile, while Rey’s work ethic was decent, it was far from extraordinary, and she was admittedly coasting on her talent for the most part.

Meanwhile, Kylo was much better than Finn or Rey expected when it came to raw power, both physical and with the Force…  There was apparently a genuine core of muscle buried beneath all the soft fat, and he was definitely proud when it came to his sheer power.  But when it came to technique and agility, he was noticeably weak, and he didn’t even seem particularly keen on fixing it. Whenever he had to move quickly, he was always half-hearted about it.

Luke had to coax his blubbery nephew along like a spoiled dog, constantly letting him have more treats and more breaks as long as he promised not to quit altogether.  

Finally, Kylo would usually leave after whining that he was “too tired” and “bored”... Luke had needed to let him eat so often and so much that his belly was noticeably getting distended, and he was feeling weighed down and sleepy.  It was often rather amusing to watch…

Over the next few weeks, Finn and Rey steadily adapted to their new life.  Finn even met Poe again, much to their mutual joy. Of course, their gaining didn’t abate in the slightest, although the nature of their diet had changed a little.  The food replicators in the Resistance base were high-quality, and lacked the chemical leaks of the ones on Jakku. Plus, everything they made had a fresher and more vibrant sort of taste, rather than always relying solely on processed sugars, salt, and fat… Which was nice, but the disappearance of the chemical leaks didn’t really mean much in the end.  Having eaten so much Jakku food, and so frequently, the effects were essentially locked in anyway, even for Finn.   
  
There was also the plethora of fresh produce and meat available from the terraformed wilds of the planet itself, forming a delicious alternative to all the artificially manufactured foods.  You were never far from a mouthwatering meal, even in the middle of the wilderness. There were even plants and fungi that mimicked meat… and did a very good job of it, at that. 

Finn noticed his oddly pleasurable embarrassment of his size and gluttony still hadn’t fully abated, because he and Rey were among the few who were actually gaining quickly.  Most others seemed only slightly bigger, or about the same, but after six weeks, Finn was already 50 pounds heavier.

  
While most others were happy with just mild overeating for the sake of enjoyment, having a few helpings and then enjoying a pleasantly satisfied stomach,  Finn still wanted to  _ gorge  _ himself.  Rey’s influence on him had already spread deep into his heart and soul.  Tight-bellied and struggling to breathe after every meal. Plate after plate, bowl after bowl, all emptied into a churning, gurgling, ever-expanding gut.      
  
With his Jedi training and the biological adaptations instilled by the First Order, Finn’s fitness still held up shockingly well.  In general, the progress he and Rey made with the Force was the talk of the base, some of the best they’d seen from anyone with no prior experience.

Besides just more fat, Finn’s body still eagerly added muscle, adding more thickness to his arms and thighs and accentuating the broadness of his shoulders.  Of course, he still had a huge thick gut, sagging and wobbling but also often distended and gassy… and his muscle was still mostly buried anyway, basically only resulting in a soft, wobbling figure that was mostly just vaguely suggestive of underlying muscle.  Still, he had a deceptively easy time moving about as well. He was ironically feeling the most energetic he had since starting to gain, thanks to the base’s higher quality food and actual healthcare.

Rey was a whole, whopping sixty pounds heavier, consistently gaining about ten pounds a week… and loving every moment of it.  She had a great boyfriend, she was making friends, she had an actual sense of purpose, rewarding tasks, and she still got to eat like a pig without criticism or restraint.  It was the closest thing she’d ever known to a perfect life.

A Jakku native was one of the few humans that could possibly gain so much weight in spite of continuous Jedi training and continuous extra calorie burn facilitated by the Force.  For everything she burned off, Rey stuffed in  _ plenty  _ to replace it.  Her breasts were so fat and heavy it seemed like sort of a miracle she could even train effectively, not to mention her belly… which had further softened and grown, drooping against Rey’s thighs and wobbling with every move she made.  She still left it either fully exposed or at least not tucked in her pants no matter what outfit she was wearing, having absolutely no shame regarding the ever-growing collection of softness.

Rey could often be seen idly cradling her belly with her hands, or idly playing with it or squishing it in some way… That was, if Finn wasn’t touching it for her…  Her hips were so wide that a couple of doorways were getting a little harder to navigate, although for the most part the base luckily had wide and easily accessible architecture.  Her ass was wobbling more than ever, getting not just wider but even more wonderfully thick than it already was, a huge and heavy dome with surprisingly little cellulite for its sheer mass.  Being not just fatter but more flabby than her boyfriend, she had all sorts of rolls, on both the sides of her belly and her back. Her arms were thick and fatty too, the upper arms starting to develop hanging fat despite the fact that she exercised regularly.

Like Finn, she was surprisingly perky and active for her size, as long as she wasn’t caught right after a meal… That was always when she was at her most stuffed, drowsy, and unmotivated.  She simply couldn’t control herself. If she was going to eat, she was almost always going to eat as much as she possibly could. The concept of holding back was pretty much absolutely lost on her, forgotten in the bliss of so many decadent meals.  Her belly would swell out as if she were heavily pregnant, a firmly swollen ball of epic proportions making itself apparent beneath the thick layers of jiggling flab.    
  
Still, she also kept noticing her more odd fantasies pop into her mind…  She couldn’t help but keep wondering what it’d be like to make milk, especially since she figured she’d probably make a hell of a lot of it, considering her breasts and how much she ate.  She kept thinking about her future with Finn, and just how fond she was of him… He was still as sweet and kind as ever, and his body was honestly to die for. She could hardly believe he used to be less than half as heavy.  Every day, she was confronted with his soft, overfed, utterly gorgeous figure, and she loved to praise and encourage him further.

Their bond, strengthened and deepened by the Force, was one of the single most amazing things she had ever felt.  She knew it wouldn’t be long before they finally started having sex, too. They knew they were feeling the urges come on increasingly strong, but Finn wanted to at least do some proper research first, and Rey knew it’d be a good idea to follow suit.     
  
As much as it was odd to think…  Rey was even starting to think it might not actually be nice being a mother, if it was with Finn.  She knew it hadn’t actually been that long yet… But she already knew that she’d die for Finn, and she had never felt the same way about absolutely anyone else.  Motherhood had been pretty well-respected back on Jakku, since people acknowledged it wasn’t exactly the easiest place for a family, even with endless food... But despite the fertility-increasing food, most people who started families usually ended up finding some way to leave, so they could raise their new family somewhere better… Which of course, still kept the amount of children and teenagers rather low, and put more limits on the friends Rey could possibly make.  Pregnancy was strangely exciting to think about, and it was mainly the act of actually raising kids that worried her… But since she was meeting so many new people on the base, and they were generally so kind and respectful, she was sure they’d be willing to help, and she’d be able to learn all kinds of things she wouldn’t have known before...

  
Still, for the time being, she supposed she’d just take things one day at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we’re getting into what exactly I meant when I said this still has a little plot.
> 
> The gaining will definitely be slowing down and becoming somewhat more sustainable soon, I just tend to prefer faster gains to start off with… Plus, most AO3 fat kink stuff already focuses on weight gain from like 160ish to 300ish.
> 
> I admit that I kinda copped out of writing this universe’s version of a full Han Solo encounter, because attempting to do it more thoroughly/directly gave me a bunch of writer’s block and kept feeling like it wasn’t coming out right, so various things were just sorta smoothed over.
> 
> But at least Han won’t die in this fic, because angsty conflict isn’t really the point anymore.
> 
> Plus Kylo is good, just kind of spoiled and bratty. And he’s only in his early twenties here, just because I feel like his behavior makes more sense that way. Luke didn’t go into Cynic Mode, either.
> 
> The First Order doesn’t have their superweapon anymore either, is weaker in general, and there’s tension but not a full-blown war going on. (Plus, battles are conducted more indirectly anyway) That was an easy way to remove a bunch of conflict and eventually get to pregnancy without the whole “how could you happily accept becoming a mother in the middle of a war?” weirdness.
> 
> I should be able to get to the pregnancy stuff in probably two more chapters, at this rate. (Chapters that will hopefully come out faster, since I’ve gotten past my writer’s block over a satisfying way to get Finn and Rey off of Jakku and with the other characters… but I still feel like it’d be better if I don’t outright promise a timeframe.)


End file.
